


Oh, To See Without My Eyes

by Weltverbessererin



Series: Mystery Of Love - Ficlets [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fake Dating, Ficlet, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt, fake blind date, mentions of Hot Pie, probably ooc tbh, socially apt Gendry, the lightest angst for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/pseuds/Weltverbessererin
Summary: When Jeyene Poole pesters Arya about the identity of her blind date from the night before, Arya points at the handsome stranger across the room.Wouldn't be a problem if Jeyne then didn't walk over to interrogate that stranger.Arya is sure her lie is about to be exposed, but the guy doesn't react like she anticipated.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Mystery Of Love - Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771240
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	Oh, To See Without My Eyes

She couldn't tell Jeyne Poole that her blind date last night had been the quirky, bubbly Hot Pie. She would never hear the end of it.

So while Jeyne babbled on about how Arya's date probably hadn't even shown up, she stared into space, trying to come up with a satisfying answer. The loud music playing around the house didnt't help with that.

She only noticed from the change of her voice that Jeyne had stopped her rant and asked her a question.

"Do you know him?" Jeyne asked.

"Who?" Arya asked in return, no idea who Jeyne was speaking about.

Jeyne pointed at a tall, black haired guy across the room who stood among a group of animatedly talking men without participating in their conversation.

"Him."

Still not quite understanding why Jeyne cared about Arya knowing a random stranger, Arya's thoughts were yet again interrupted when Jeyne's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Was he your blind date?"

"Wha-,"Arya stopped herself. "Yeah, if you must know. No big deal."

No big deal? This was probably the hottest guy she had ever seen.

Jeyne was seething.

"Why would you keep this eye candy from us, Arya? You should go over to him and say hi."

"No, no, he seems like he's deep in conversation, wouldn't want to intrude."

He clearly wasn't. But what was she gonna say to him?

"Why? Did it not go well?"

"No, it did, but-"

"I'll say hi to him then if you're too shy."

And before Arya could protest, Jeyne was strutting towards him. The guy immeiately noticed her making a beeline for him and frowned.

Arya was frozen, her ears ringing. This stranger was going to laugh at her, the ugly little tomboy who'd pretended to have been his date. He probably had a girlfriend anyway.

She saw Jeyne's mouth moving but couldn't hear what she said over the music.

The fake smile on Jeyne's face as she was finishing her explanation for talking to him grew into a devilish smirk. Jeyne was about to expose her and she knew it.

But when Jeyne pointed to Arya and the guy's gaze settled on her, his face lit up in a genuine smile.

She stared back blankly. What the hell was going on?

And then he was waving her over.

Trying hard not to be too obvious and surpressing the urge to look behind her to see if he was waving at someone else, she swallowed her doubt and walked across the room on shaky legs.

Stopping an arms length away from him, she just stood there silently looking at him.

He leaned over and down to her, "Fancy seeing you here. Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?"

It took her a second to catch on. He was ... playing along?

"Guess, I wasn't sure yet whether I would actually go."

He scanned her up and down, Noticing her empty hands he asked "D'you want a drink?"

"Yeah," she breathed, thankful for the out he was providing.

He placed a large hand on the small of her back and led her to the kitchen to get her drink.

"What'll it be? Beer?"

She just nodded, staring at his angelic face. Those blue eyes and the straight nose. Holy shit, she really picked the hottest guy within a hundred miles.

He filled a red plastic cup with beer from the keg and handed it to her. She immediately raised it to her lips and drank eagerly, her mouth having gone dry from nerves.

"He leaned against the table behind him, casually crossing his arms over his chest. "So is your name actually Arya?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged, "Maybe she was giving me a fake name to expose your lie."

"So you're nice _and_ smart?"

He chuckled and extended a hand.

"I'm Gendry."

Arya shook his hand.

"And nice isn't the word people normally use to describe me."

"What word do they use?" She leaned back against the wall.

"Asocial?"

Arya laughed. Gendry laughed too.

"Why did you help me?"

"Cause people like her who just want to make others feel bad don't deserve to succeed. And you looked scared shitless."

Her brain had a hard time processing this interaction; this guy was amazing. And he liked her?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Arya blurted out.

"What?"

"I just mean, um ... for our cover. Would be awkward if some girl walked in and kissed you in front of Jeyne."

"Ah, I see. No worries," he raised a hand. "Single as fuck over here."

"Good."

He smiled, "Yeah."


End file.
